Processors of recent years, for example, processors mounted on audio and video apparatuses using digital signals are required to perform a plurality of processes.
For example, as a method for compressing a video, many standards such as MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) 2, MPEG4, H.263 and H.264 have been put into practical use.
Therefore, in view of users' convenience, audio and video apparatuses today are demanded to realize a plurality of functions, e.g., by supporting the plurality of standards above.
There are two ways for meeting this demand. One is to mount plural pieces of hardware each performing a single process, to have them perform a plurality of processes. The other is to mount a single piece of hardware and have software perform a plurality of processes.
The former way has an advantage that high performance can be realized. However, if there are many functions to be realized, the circuit size becomes large, and this is a disadvantage. Moreover, in the case of adding a new function for example, it is necessary to add a new piece of hardware.
On the other hand, the latter way has an advantage that it is possible to flexibly realize a plurality of functions and add a new function by changing and adding software for example. A disadvantage is that it is difficult to improve the performance.
Given these factors, a conventional art (see Patent Document 1) suggests reconfigurable hardware in that a circuit suitable for a particular process is incorporated as a part of a homogeneous circuit structure, and capable of realizing flexible and high-quality performance on the particular processes by dynamically reconfiguring the hardware structure.
Patent Document 1: International Publication No. 2002/095946 Pamphlet